It has been a particular problem that when chains, necklaces, earrings, and other beaded necklaces with and without pendants and charms are put in a box or drawer-type jewelry cabinet or box, they become mixed up and tangled. In the case of rings, they become easily separated. In the case of very fine charms, if they become knotted or tangled, damage may result during the untangling process. While some prior jewelry cabinets have provided improvement in the hanging or supporting of jewelry articles, they still suffer the problems of tangling or knotting when the cabinet is moved or carried from one place to another. Such other prior art devices suffer from other disadvantages including lack of ready adaptability to ease of access, reception and removal, and instant visibility of the articles of jewelry.
Accordingly, it is the desire of this invention to provide a jewelry case which overcomes all of such disadvantages and which provides the unusual combinations and sub-combinations of advantages in construction, mode of operation, and in the receiving, storing, carrying, organizing, and displaying of items of jewelry.